


Just our own little family

by nbp_writing



Series: Standrew Prompt Time [2]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbp_writing/pseuds/nbp_writing
Summary: Prompt: Person A is lounging on the couch on Father’s Day when Person B approaches and hands them a card. A is confused, as they don’t have kids yet until they open it and see a picture of B holding a positive pregnancy test/adoption papers/etc.





	Just our own little family

**Author's Note:**

> this is a crappy chapter but still wanted to post. I'll post something better later.

It was no secret that Andrew and Steven have been wanting to adopt. They talked about it for 2 years and decided that they were going to adopt. The only thing was that Andrew didn’t know that Steven already had the papers. They had gone to see the child, Holly. A 5 year old asian american girl, coincidentally having the features of both Steven and Andrew. 

Her small eyes had Andrew’s green color and had Steven’s jet black hair. The two instantly knew that she was going to be their kid. Steven had been planning the surprise for a month, excited to see his reaction. 

It was Father's Day and Steven was making dinner for Andrew and him when he heard the door open, familiar arms found a way to his waist. “Hey darling,” Andrew said in a sweet voice, “Hello, dinner is almost ready.” Andrew nodded and gave his husband a kiss on the cheek before heading to the dining table and setting up.

They ate and talked about their day, Andrew mentioned his father and Steven smiled, Andrew noticed. “What?” Steven got up and quickly got the card from their room, “I have something for you.” Andrew got curious and waited for his lover to show him.

He saw the card, “Happy Father's Day Andrew,” He wasn’t sure if that was really what came out of Steven’s mouth. Once he opened the card it confirmed his dreams. It was a picture of Steven holding Holly. She had something in her hand. The adoption papers.

“Are you actually serious? This isn’t a joke right?” Steven nodded, both were on the verge of tears, “Yeah. We’re going to be parents.” Steven had tears of joy falling from his cheeks, He looked at his husband who was smiling the biggest smile he’s ever seen from him. Andrew looked at Steven and got up to hug him, “We’re gonna be a family.”

\----------

The day came to pick up Holly after almost 2 months. They got to the building and opened the door to see children playing with toys and being kids. “Holly is ready for you upstairs,” the two nodded and went to Holly’s room. It had a door with her name on a small chalkboard that was decorated with small flowers drawn on. 

Andrew opened the door to see Holly playing with another little girl, “Hey Holly.” She quickly jumped off the bed running to Steven, “Daddy!” Steven picked her up into his arms and looked at Andrew, “This is your other dad Holly.” She had an excited look in her eyes when she saw Andrew.

“Papa!” She extended her arms out wanting Andrew to take her, which he did. “Hi Holly,” he said with the most soft voice. They took Holly’s things and put them in the car putting her in a car seat. Little Holly fell asleep in the car leaving Steven to carry her inside. 

Andrew looked at Steven while he put Holly on her bed and tucked her in. Steven gave her a kiss on her forehead then walked over to Andrew laying a hand on his chest. Andrew took his hand lacing their fingers together, “We have our own little family now. This is the best thing that's happened to me. You and Holly are the best thing that's happened to me.”

Steven gave a little giggle and kissed Andrew softly, “It's only going to get better.” 

“Yeah. I know it is.”

\--------

Years had passed and Holly is finally going to collage. Steven and Andrew stood behind Holly waiting to see if she had gotten accepted to culinary school. They waited for some sort of reaction from their daughter.

It was silence until Holly put her arms up and kept saying ‘yes’ over and over again. Steven and Andrew couldn’t have been more proud of their child, “Sweetie we are so proud of you,” Steven said while hugging the young 18 year old. “Thanks dad,” Andrew laid a hand on Holly’s shoulder, “We told you you’d make it.”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks papa. 

I’ll work hard for our little family. I promise.”


End file.
